I Can't Believe It's You
by RobPatzLuvr
Summary: Imagine bella never met edward and if jacob imprinted on her okay? Then they got married and had monica, who becomes a wolf whenever the cullens come to forks, she imprints but on who? Edward, thats who!
1. Back Story

_**When Bella moved to forks, she never meets Edward because his family decided to move right when she got there. **_

_**She then met Jake when her father bought her the car and they became the best of friends (also he was a werewolf already). **_

_**When he figured out he imprinted on her he immediately asked her to be his girlfriend, she said yes. **_

_**After a year of dating, bella and jake get married, three years into the marriage they have Monica and when she was 9 years old they had the twins Scott and Michael. **_

_**When Monica was 12 they moved to Illinois because Monica was getting picked on alot by the other kids on the reservation.**_

**_Its now been 20 years and Bella is 39 years old, Jake is 37 (after Jake and her got married he immediately stopped phasing so he can grow old with her), Monica is 17 and the twins are 13._**

**_Bella's 3 months pregnant with their 4th child, she just found out so her and Jake decide they are moving back to forks._**

**_But soon after they arrive, the cullens move back..._**

**_Monica phases and once she starts school with the Cullen's, she finds out one of them is her imprint._**


	2. Chapter One

**Bella's POV**

"Monica! Scott! Michael! Get down here!" Within minutes i hear their stomping feet down the main stairs hastily.

"What is it mom?"

They all come over and plop down on the couch.

"Well, your father and i, were hav-..." Just then the front door opens revealing my husband, Jacob Black.

"Bells, the boss let me off early today..." He trails off when he sees the children.

"Oh, i see you were about to tell them?" I nod timidly and Jake comes to sit beside me. "Well then...How about you tell the first half and i tell the rest?" He then smiles that goofy smile that i love and places his arm around my shoulder, i nod.

"You guys are gonna have a new baby brother/sister." Monica's eyes widen, Scott just shrugs nonchalantly like he doesn't care and Michael smiles brightly.

"Oh mom, dad this is amazing!" Michael then jumps out of the chair and grabs us into a hug. "Finally i wont be the baby anymore!"

I smile widely at his enthusiasm.

You see when the twins were born, Scott was born first then Michael 3 minutes later. So technically he is the youngest, er, was.

"That isn't all of the news though honey..." He leans back and cocks his head slightly.

"Well, whats the rest?"

I bite my bottom lip, looking toward Jake for help. "Well, not only is it that were having a baby but, we are also moving.." There mouths hang wide open.

"What?!" All three say in unison.

"Were moving, to Forks Washington." The boys frown slightly, Monica just acts like she doesn't care.

"Why Forks mom?" She asks.

"Well it is where you grew up for one thing, and all our family is there. We want this baby to grow up surrounded by family like you did." She frowns this time.

"But mom, the reservation.." I pat her knee. "Don't worry sweet heart, we wont be living on the reserve. We have discussed it and you'll be going to Forks High instead."

Her shoulders relax.

"Oh...okay..." Her eyes brighten up and she bolts up the stairs. "I'll get packed!"

Scott then sighs.

"What about our friends here mom?" Michael narrows his eyes at Scott. "What friends? All we have are the Meyers' kids and they never really liked us."

"This isn't fair!" Scott wails before running towards his room angrily. Michael comes over and hugs me.

"Sorry bout him, he can be such a sour puss sometimes." Jake chuckles slightly.

"We all know that son, now go start packing okay?" Michael smiles slightly before going to his room.

"Jake, are we sure about this? What if the Cullen's come bac-" He cuts me off with what was meant to be a quick kiss but turns into a slow lingering one. I moan slightly, kneading my fingers in his hair. Instantly craving for him, for his taste, for his-

He suddenly pulls back making me frown. He chuckles lightly and strokes my cheek. "Its going to be okay Bella, i promise."

I nod lazily, still feeling the effects of the kiss. He smiles and pulls me into a hug.

"We have later honey. Remember our deal?" I groan, oh i remember alright. I was the one who came up with the stupid thing...

"But i can't wait till they're asleep...I want you, now.." I whisper in his ear causing him to shudder slightly. He pulls back from the hug.

"Later Bella..." His voice is rough with lust, oh its so sexy when he speaks like that..

_SEVERAL HOURS LATER_

I have been glancing at the clock every 5 minutes now, god dammit turn 10 already!

Curling my hands into fists, i knock the packed suitcase onto the floor and plop on the bed with a huff. "Shit.." I mutter, cant i just send them to bed early?

"No, no they're not 5 years old anymore Bella..." Jake then comes out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel around his waist, completely showing off his 6 pack which is gleaming from the water. I lick my lips seductively.

"You love torturing me don't you?" He chuckles lightly heading into the closet.

"I cant help it that i'm a sexy piece of ass." I roll my eyes. "What time is it anyways?"

I glance at the clock again.

"5 minutes till ten, dammit cant we just send them to bed now?" I stand up and go into the closet after him. "I'm tired of waiting..." I whisper, turning him around to face me. Placing one hand around his neck, i grab the edge of the towel with the other hand and i tug slightly, fully exposing him in all his glory.

I place hot kisses along side his jaw all the way down his chest. His breathing turns ragged as i reach his manhood, placing a light kiss on the tip causing him to moan. I giggle slightly then kiss all the way back up to his lips, gently tugging on his bottom lip begging for entrance which he gladly allows.

"Mom!" I turn towards where i'm hearing here voice, but Jake grabs my hips and crushes us together, not letting me move an inch. "Y-yes?" I ask hoarsely as Jake starts kissing the crook of my neck, a light moan bubbles to my lips. I bite my tongue to stifle the moan.

"Were going to bed now. See you guys in the morning!" Not having the strength to speak, Jacob smirks lightly. "Night guys, we love you." I bury my face in his neck, breathing in his scent deeply.

"Love you too! Goodnight!" Says Monica.

"Goodnight!" The twins say in unison and then there doors shut, since the rooms are sound proof inside and out, they wont be able to hear a thing.

"Finally.." Jake whispers in relief, picking me up by my legs and carrying me to the bed.

"Jake." I moan lightly as he unbuttons my jeans, resting his hands around my hips as we heavily kiss. Eager to get this happening, i yank my shirt and bra off in one swift movement. Jake grabs my panties and jeans in his hands and pulls them off of me.

He kisses down my jaw line to the middle of my breasts then to my baby bump. Gently placing a hand on it.

"I can't believe we are having another baby..." I smile lightly.

"I know, can't believe it either..." He raises back up to me at eye level and we continue to kiss deeply, completely unaware of the outside world.

"I love you..." I moan.

"I love you too Bell, oh i love you so much..." He moans as he enters me.

"OH!"

He begins thrusting gently, my back arches off the bed and i suddenly scream in pleasure. Jake thrusts in rhythm grunting with each thrust and within minutes we end up climaxing together with mix cries of pleasured relief.

Panting and drenched in sweat, we lay in the bed lazily.

"T-that was amazing..." I pant, cuddling into his side.

"It sure was...But of course the sex is always better when your pregnant." He jokes. I smack his arm teasingly. "Whatever!"

Pulling the covers over our naked bodies, he reaches over to turn off the lamp. "I sure hope we've made the right decision with this..."

He pulls me into his chest, nuzzling my neck.

"I hope so too babe, i hope so too.." Pretty soon we drift off to sleep in each others arms.


	3. Chapter Two

**Monica's POV**

I can't believe we are moving, and to Forks of all places! Mom knows i hate it there, its like my worst nightmares coming to life! I still remember the names those kids called me like Dog, Wolf-Girl, Flea-Bag...

They never picked on my brothers cause they were to little and were never out my parents sight.

I was so thankful when they decided to move here but now we have to go back. The boys aren't happy but they probably don't remember living there.

Lucky them...

Shivering slightly, i snuggle into the comforter.

"How can a girl sleep when its this cold." I whisper, glancing at the clock on my nightstand. "Shit, its only 11?" I groan into the pillow quietly, just wanting it to be morning already.

Turning slightly, my mind drifts back to the move. Damn you mom for getting pregnant! I mean, shit, she's to old to be getting pregnant isnt she? She's almost forty for god's sake!

Plus, what if the Cullen's are back?

Yeah my dad told me all about the Cullen's and about what they are. At first i didnt believe him but who would? That is why he called up Sam, his old friend from Forks, he asked him if they can video chat and he agreed.

I didnt understand why he wanted to video chat but i got out my web cam and turned it on, Sam was on the screen in an instant. He explained that everything that dad told me about the legends is true but to prove it actually turned into a wolf!

I couldn't believe my eyes, i was totally shocked but oddly not scared. It was more of a fascination than anything else but unfortunately my body couldn't take it cause i fainted.

I blush slightly just for thinking about it, i hate how i reacted cause fainting is for the weak minded. I don't want people to think i'm weak and helpless...

Shaking my head, i get up out of the bed. "Who am i kidding? I'm not gonna sleep in this weather..."

I go down the stairs, trying to be as quiet as possible, to the kitchen.

"Maybe a snack will get me to sleep." I mumble heading to the fridge and grabbing the peanut butter, the jelly, and the loaf of bread. I make the sandwich and head back to the room.

**THUD!**

"Ow!" I yell quietly, falling on my butt in the hall.

"Oops...sorry Moni." Michael, of course...

"Michael, why are you up? You should be in bed.." He sits beside me and its light enough to where i can the outlining of his face.

"You should be too..." He smirks.

I roll my eyes as i point to the sandwich in my hand. "I made a midnight snack to help me sleep...Why are you up?"

He bites his lip nervously.

"I don't wanna move Moni..." Finishing up the sandwich, i wrap my arm around him pulling him into a hug.

"Mikey, that's silly. You should be happy about this, i know i am!" I lie innocently, yeah i may hate the idea of moving but i'm not gonna let him know that, it'll just bring him down even more.

"I know..." He sighs sadly, laying his head on my shoulder letting sleep take its toll.

I chuckle, lightly shoving him off me.

"Come on now, you can't fall asleep on me! Lets get you to bed." I pull him up with me and practically have to drag him to his and Scott's room. Opening the door quietly, trying my best to not wake up Scott who is snoring softly in his bed, i set him down on his bed.

He groans softly as force him to lie down on the bed and pull the cover up over him. Shaking his hair faintly, i whisper.

"G'night bro."

I then head back to my room, finally feeling tired.

_NEXT MORNING_

"Moni! Wake up and put on some clothes! Were leaving in an hour." Mom shakes my shoulder roughly and i groan into the pillow, not listening to her.

"Monica Claire Black, don't make me get the water bucket."

I then open my eyes and bolt out of the bed. "I'm up!" I head to the closet and grab my favorite Kingdom Hearts t-shirt which is blue and has Sora, Donald, Goofy and Mickey on it. Then i grab some blue capri's and my black N pink converse having them all on within 10 minutes.

You see, whenever i was around the twins age dad would sometimes use a bucket of cold water and dump it on me whenever i wouldn't get up for school. Those days were usually when he was extremely mad and had a short fuse.

He stopped threatening after awhile though cause i pretended it didnt have an effect on me but obviously mom saw through since she still threatens to use it on me every once in a while.

Practically running down the stairs i can hear Scott and Michael going at each other to hurry up, Scott is mad cause were moving and obviously Mike is sleep deprived which makes him super cranky.

I then make my way to the kitchen, the smell of pancakes is filling the air making my mouth water.

I begin filling my plate with as many pancakes as i can and then sit down at the table where dad is eating what is probably his 5th helping.

"Morning dad."

With his mouth half full he mumbles a good morning, making me snicker. Mom then comes through, grabbing the suitcase that's on the counter.

"Stupid! I told Jake not to hire that company for the move but he never listens does he? No he doesn't! I cant believe that we have to carry some of the 'cargo' as they put it with us. I mean its gonna be hard enough having to drive there with 3 boys who whine like a bunch of little girls!"

"Hey!" Scott and Michael shout, dad just ignores the insult and continues eating. "We do not whine like little girls mom!" Scott growls lightly we makes him receive a death glare from mom.

Man, she is pissed...

"Yes you do Scott! You, Michael and your father complain every single time we travel!" She leaves the house, slamming the front door while doing so. I flinch slightly but no one else seems effected by it.

Standing up, dad pats my shoulder as he takes our empty plates to the sink.

"Don't let it get to you honey, she's was like this when she was pregnant with you and the boys, just give it a few hours and she'll be her old self. Okay?" I nod timidly, standing up i go and kiss his cheek before heading toward the car.

Mom's sitting in the driver seat impatiently beating the crap out of the horn.

With me and the boys (including dad) grumbling, we get in the car and start driving to our new home.


End file.
